1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module which can be used for a plasma display panel device or other flat panel display devices, and more particularly, to a display module having reinforced strength and improved heat dissipation performance and noise reduction performance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a display module of a plasma display device as an example to explain the structure of a display module according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line II-II of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the display module includes a display panel 50 having a front panel 51 and a rear panel 52, a plurality of drive circuit boards 40 electrically connected to the display panel 50 via a plurality of connection cables 20, a chassis 10 including a chassis base 11 and a reinforcement member 12. The chassis base 11 supports the display panel 50 and the drive circuit boards 40. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 21 indicates an integrated circuit. In FIG. 2, reference numerals 53 and 54 represent a heat dissipation sheet and an adhesive tape, respectively. Furthermore, reference numerals 41 and 42 represent a boss and a screw, respectively.
Typically, the rear panel 52 is attached to a front surface of the chassis base 11. The drive circuit boards 40 are attached to a rear surface of the chassis base 11. The chassis base 11 protects the display panel 50 and the drive circuit boards 40 from being deformed by an external impact or self-weight. To reinforce the strength of the chassis base 11, the reinforcement member 12 is additionally installed on an upper surface of the chassis base 11 in an area where the drive circuit boards 40 are not arranged.
In general, the display panel 50 and the drive circuit boards 40 generate a large amount of heat, noise, and vibration during operation. Also, the heat, noise, and vibration vibrations are transferred to the chassis base 11 and the drive circuit boards 40. The heat, noise, and vibration generated by the display panel 50 may adversely affect the drive circuit board 40 and vice versa.
In particular, when the heat generated during operation is not appropriately dissipated, circuit devices of the drive circuit board 40 can be damaged. Furthermore, the noise and vibrations can give viewers an unpleasant experience or may weaken adhesiveness of a soldering portion. Thus, there is a need for the chassis base 11 to appropriately reduce the heat and noise.